Escorpión: génesis
by Niyara
Summary: Milo deberá enfrentarse a su destino.
1. La Huida

_Hola^^_

_estaba divagando cuando se me ocurrió esta idea para un fic. Pensé en la posibilidad, de modo que no podía dejar de escribirlo. Real o no, espero que disfruteis con la lectura. ah, y gracias por leer._

_por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen a su autor^^_

* * *

CAPITULO 1: LA HUIDA

Por fin lo había conseguido. Esperaba que esta fuera su último intento sin sufrir las consecuencias. Ya antes había huido del orfanato al que llamaba hogar, y el que no sentía como tal, logrando solo que lo capturaran y le dieran una buena paliza. Junto a ello, había sufrido el castigo del hambre y la incomunicación. No era que los demás niños del orfanato le importaran demasiado, pero vivir excluido del mundo en esa celda era una tortura.

Sin embargo, aquello no impedía que lo intentara una y otra vez. Sufría, si, pero sabía que si lograba alejarse de aquel infierno podría tener una vida mejor. Era su mayor deseo y no podía renunciar a ello.

Por eso había ideado el plan perfecto. Cada intento de fuga había supuesto una anotación mental de qué hacer y qué no hacer, una estrategia más o menos elaborada para una mente infantil. Apenas si contaba con cinco años, pero la vida le había hecho crecer interiormente. En el mundo en que estaba, solo valía uno mismo. Solo tenías lo que eras capaz de soportar y de hacer.

Orgulloso consigo mismo, se escabulló como una sombra entre los muros y callejones de la ciudad. Casi siempre que había escapado era de noche. Con el tiempo, dedujo que aquello era un error, ya que todos estaban más alerta a esas horas. Sin embargo, durante el día, el grupo de niños era tan diverso que desaparecer de repente para ir al baño no era algo sospechoso.

El niño sonrió. Había sido demasiado fácil. Si solo lo hubiera sabido meses atrás... ahora tenía tiempo para alejarse de allí antes de que se percataran de su desaparición.

Se dirigió hacia las montañas, con la idea de pasar desapercibido entre las rocas y templos derruidos. Pasó entre turistas, entre gente rica, entre otros pobres, entre niños, adultos... siempre alerta, con el sentido del instinto al acecho ante cualquier indicio sospechoso. Nadie parecía advertir algo extraño y si algunos le miraban con desconfianza era por su aspecto desaliñado de posible ladronzuelo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Conforme se alejaba de la civilización, se dio cuenta de su gran error. Vagar por las montañas no había sido en absoluto lo más acertado. Hacía calor, tenía hambre, estaba cansado... pero no se atrevía a detenerse. Al caer la noche, cuando se sintió exhausto, se sentó sobre una roca.

- Nadie me sigue... - murmuró – no pueden seguirme... - se convenció ante la reinante oscuridad.

Derrotado, se dejó caer en el suelo hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Los rayos del sol y el canto de los pájaros le despertaron. Se levantó del sitio sobresaltado, mirando hacia todos lados. No había nadie. Cuando estuvo seguro, recordó que de nuevo había tenido ese sueño extraño. Uno que le perseguía todas las noches. Se miró los dedos frunciendo el ceño y se dio cuenta de que además sentía el cuerpo entumecido por el frío de la noche y un pinchazo profundo en la garganta. Pero todo lo olvidó cuando sus tripas comenzaron a sonar y se agarró el estómago.

- Demonios – gruñó – tengo hambre...

Su elaborado plan no había incluido comida, bebida o cualquier otra cosa que ahora pudiera echar de menos. Y, lamentablemente, allí no había nada. Nada que comer, nada que robar, incluso nada que cazar. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber tenido la brillante idea de alejarse hacia las montañas.

- Si, Milo, tú y tus ideas geniales – se dijo.

Decidido a no darse por vencido y a no morir de hambre después de su gran logro huyendo del orfanato, se alejó de allí. Unas horas después, caminaba mareado por la ausencia de agua y comida, con el sol abrasador del mediterráneo sobre su cabeza. Comenzaba a ver borroso. Sabía que de un momento a otro caería al suelo y que moriría allí mismo, entre las rocas. Al menos eso era mejor que morir de una paliza en el orfanato...

Cayó al suelo de rodillas. Le dolía el estómago por el hambre y tenía la boca seca, pastosa. Trataba de humedecerse los labios pero no podía. Entonces oyó unas voces cercanas. El sonido estaba amortiguado entre las rocas, pero no se oía lejos. Cerciorándose de que no eran imaginaciones suyas, se aproximó con cautela y subió a una de las rocas, haciendo un esfuerzo que no creía tener. Se mantuvo alerta y vigilante, asomándose lo justo para ver a un adolescente de pelo castaño claro que caminaba con aire resuelto. A su espalda le seguía una versión en miniatura del muchacho.

- Vamos, Aioria - le apremió el mayor, sin volverse.

- Estoy cansado – se quejó el niño – el entrenamiento en las montañas es duro... - masculló.

El mayor no le dijo nada y continuó caminando. Entonces la vista de Milo se fijó en algo importante. El más pequeño llevaba en las manos una bolsa de tela no muy grande. De ella sobresalía un poco de pan. Al niño se le hizo la boca agua y, sigilosamente, decidió bajar de las rocas.

La energía había vuelto a su cuerpo como por arte de magia. Así que como un felino que acecha a su presa, les siguió escondiéndose. No en vano, él había aprendido a robar para compensar la falta de comida nutritiva del orfanato. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Era cierto que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones físicas, pero una vez hubiera atrapado ese pan, correría como un gamo y nadie podría atraparlo.

Sigiloso, fue hacia el pequeño de pelo castaño, llamado Aioria. Se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar en el nombre de su víctima. Nunca pensaba en el nombre de las personas a las que robaba. Ese niño no parecía preocupado por nada y casi arrastraba los pies. Se le veía cansado y se había quedado rezagado, lo cual era un punto a favor de Milo. Sonrió.

Estaba a unos pasos cuando empujó la espalda de Aioria con fuerza, que dio un traspié al no esperarse aquello. En ese momento, Milo le dio un tirón de la bolsa y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, mientras Aioria caía al suelo de rodillas, gruñendo.

Milo sonreía abiertamente ante su victoria, sin dejar de correr y sin mirar atrás. Había sido demasiado fácil. Por fin podría comer algo y por suerte no moriría. La sola idea de llevarse ese pan a la boca le produjo una tremenda satisfacción y le dio fuerzas en su huida. Sin embargo, su suerte duró poco. Cuando se veía libre, notó como le agarraban de la ropa, impidiéndole seguir avanzando. Se giró bruscamente para toparse con quien fuera que le tenía, cuando se dio cuenta de que era el adolescente a quien había robado.

- Pequeño ladrón – dijo el joven con gesto serio, pero no severo - ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Soltó a Milo que cayó al suelo, mientras le arrebataba la bolsa. Se la lanzó a Aioria, que miraba ceñudo a Milo, a cierta distancia.

- ¿Sabes cómo se castiga a los ladrones? - continuó el mayor sin dejar de escudriñarle.

Milo no respondió. Claro que lo sabía, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Sin embargo, todo lo que podría ocurrir llegó a su mente como una película a cámara rápida. Si aquel chico le entregaba a las autoridades, estos a su vez le devolverían al orfanato y todo volvería a empezar. Seguramente la paliza le mataría esta vez. Apretó los puños.

- ¡No dejaré que me entreguéis! – gritó poniéndose de pie, encarando al chico.

No parecía advertir que el adolescente le sacaba más de medio cuerpo y que le había atrapado a pesar de que Milo era bueno corriendo, incluso que aquel le había quitado la bolsa sin que se diera cuenta.

- Dale su merecido, hermano – dijo el pequeño golpeando el puño contra su palma. Milo solo apretaba los dientes.

Para sorpresa del mayor, Milo se puso en pose defensiva. No había recibido clases de lucha, pero el convivir con otros chicos en el orfanato y pelear a cada momento era algo que ocurría a menudo. Tenías que aprender a la fuerza. O te golpeaban o golpeabas tú. Era cuestión de elegir. Y ahora no estaba dispuesto a que se lo llevaran, ni mucho menos a que le dieran una paliza.

El joven le miraba fijamente. Milo no sabía cómo catalogar su expresión. Tal vez le hiciera gracia la idea de que fuera a defenderse a pesar de la diferencia de edad y estatura. Pero el pequeño tenía claro que no iba a atraparle sin plantar cara.

- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo? – preguntó Milo encarándose. El otro sonrió.

- Vaya, tienes agallas… - murmuró como para sí mismo – no te iría mal en el Santuario…

Milo se extrañó con el comentario. No sabía de qué Santuario hablaba, pero si se trataba de algún otro orfanato, no quería saber nada de él. Aquellos dos chicos vestían ropas muy extrañas y tenían un aire misterioso que les rodeaba, sobre todo el mayor. Apretó los puños y los dientes y le miró fijamente, intentando aparentar seguridad.

- ¿Qué harás con él, hermano? – preguntó el pequeño, que estaba algo más alejado de los otros dos.

- Lo estoy pensando – respondió tocándose la barbilla y volviéndose hacia su hermano pequeño.

- ¡Es un ladrón! – dijo Aioria molesto en su orgullo por haber sido golpeado y robado por un niño de su edad que ni siquiera pertenecía al Santuario.

- Tsk – se quejó Milo, molesto porque hablaran como si no estuviera allí.

Pero el niño aprovechó que los supuestos hermanos conversaban entre ellos y que el mayor ahora no le miraba, y decidió escabullirse de allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa. No había llegado demasiado lejos, cuando el hambre, el sol y el cansancio hicieron mella en él y, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban. Se desplomó en el suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

_(Continúa...)_


	2. La prueba

CAPITULO 2: LA PRUEBA

Milo despertó sobresaltado. De nuevo había tenido aquel sueño, aquel en que todo era rojo y dorado. Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado en el sitio, mirando alrededor. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dejando entrar un brillo anaranjado por la ventana. Se sintió perdido y mareado y trató de ubicarse sin lograrlo. Estaba tumbado en una cama desconocida, en una habitación también desconocida. Para su alivio no se trataba del orfanato.

Recapacitó. Se había encontrado con aquellos dos hermanos extraños, les había robado y luego, intentando escapar, se había desplomado. No podía recordar nada más. Dedujo que aquellos dos le habían traído a ese sitio. ¿Un hospital? Era algo parecido.

Intentó levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba enganchado a un gotero. Apretó los dientes. Definitivamente estaba en un hospital o centro médico y de seguro los del orfanato irían a buscarle en cualquier momento. Se arrancó la vía del brazo con fuerza, dándose cuenta de su error. El dolor fue intenso y la sangre le corrió por el antebrazo. Trató de presionar para que no volviera a salir y su vista se fijó en la punta de aguja que había tenido clavada, en como goteaba sangre. Su sangre.

La visión le dejó ensimismado un momento. Era algo escalofriante al tiempo que atrayente. Cuando volvió en sí y sintió que tal vez su herida no sangraba, saltó de la cama. Craso error. Cayó al suelo de bruces, mareado. Trató de incorporarse agarrándose a la cama. Una vez estuvo estable, caminó hacia la pequeña puerta que había al fondo, casi arrastrando los pies.

Aun conservaba sus ropas, o más bien los harapos que él llamaba ropa, pero estaba descalzo. Por mucho que miraba por la sala, no veía sus zapatos. Decidió salir. Para su suerte, el lugar estaba desierto. Había un pasillo más adelante, con puertas a los lados, y al fondo lo que parecía la salida. Decidió ir agachado mientras se preguntaba por qué de repente no tenía hambre y cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que estuvo en las montañas.

Salir del lugar fue demasiado fácil. Demasiado para la mente de Milo. Algo no cuadraba en todo aquello. Él estaba acostumbrado a las dificultades en las huidas... pero sin pensar en ello, siguió adelante.

En el exterior ya era de noche y la luz de la luna llena era lo único que iluminaba el camino. Se detuvo un momento para ver donde estaba. Aquello era muy raro. No parecía Atenas, ni mucho menos cualquier otra ciudad. Pero Milo tenía algo claro. Estuviera donde estuviese, debía huir, esconderse y evitar ser atrapado de nuevo. Se perdió entre las sombras de unas columnas y trató de no dejarse delatar por los rayos de luna.

Caminó un buen trozo dándose cuenta de la irregularidad del lugar, del suelo arenoso y con piedras que se le clavaban continuamente en la planta del pie. Odiaba eso. Pero no tenía otra opción. Si volvía a por unos zapatos, le atraparían. Sin embargo, era realmente extraño todo aquello. Nadie se había preocupado por él, nadie le había vigilado, ni mucho menos nadie se había percatado de su desaparición. Frunció el ceño. Allí había gato encerrado. Seguro.

Sintiéndose con fuerzas, siguió con su camino, mirando por donde pisaba. Entonces se detuvo de golpe. Su vista se fijó en el escenario que se le presentaba. Aquel lugar era enorme, pero lo más llamativo era que al fondo había una montaña y desde el pie de esta hasta llegar a la cima la recorrían diversos templos. La luz de la luna sobre ellos les otorgaba un aspecto fantasmal, sin embargo, no dejaban de ser alucinantes. Entonces a Milo le cruzó un pensamiento por la mente.

- Yo he visto esto antes – murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

Pero era imposible. Jamás había estado en ese lugar, ni siquiera lo había visto en fotografías. Aun así, era como un recuerdo de algo. Pero, ¿de qué?

Sin saber por qué, caminó hacia el pie de la montaña, sumido en sus pensamientos. Reinaba el silencio. Pero, cuando más seguro estaba de que todo iba bien, Milo se dio cuenta de que había guardias por todos lados. Casi tropezó con la espalda de uno y se escabulló de inmediato, sigiloso como un animal. Decidió esconderse como bien sabía hacer, entre un hueco de unas columnas del suelo y la sombra de estas. Y dejó que pasara el tiempo.

Debido a su estadía en cama, no tenía sueño, así que se limitó a ver las estrellas. En aquel lugar parecían distinguirse muy bien, nada que ver con la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta, aburrido de esperar, cayó en un letargo inquieto. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió los ojos de golpe. Aquel sueño había vuelto de nuevo.

Desde que tuvo edad para saber qué eran las pesadillas, Milo solo había tenido un sueño que se repetía noche tras noche. En él una forma dorada resplandecía intensamente y justo cuando intentaba tocarla, un haz de luz roja le brillaba en uno de sus dedos. Luego todo se volvía borroso y normalmente el niño despertaba. Con el tiempo había aprendido a restarle importancia a aquello. Incluso sabía que a veces los sueños relacionados con ello eran más largos, pero solo lograba recordar la última escena.

Se dio cuenta de que aun era de noche. Así que se dispuso a investigar por el lugar. Sus continuas huidas del orfanato le habían demostrado que a altas horas de la noche, los vigilantes solían dormir presas del cansancio, facilitando así la labor de los fugitivos. Y aquel lugar no era menos.

Logró pasar cerca de varios guardias somnolientos o dormidos, que apenas si se percataban de lo que ocurría alrededor. Milo se sentía divertido con aquello. ¿Para que tenían tanta protección si luego todos eran unos ineptos? Incluso un niño podía pasar por allí sin ser visto.

Se detuvo entonces al pie de la montaña. Había unas escaleras y después un templo imponente. Entonces su mirada se nubló, perdiéndose en el vacío. Su mente dejó de pensar y solo avanzó.

Caminó despacio atravesando los templos silenciosos, empujado por algún tipo de hechizo del que no lograba despertar. Aunque tampoco hubiera querido hacerlo. Su mirada estaba fija en el frente y no veía nada más que escalón tras escalón, templo tras templo. Todos parecían abandonados o quizás deshabitados o tal vez los habitantes dormían. Pero Milo no pensaba en ello. Solo avanzaba.

Una única voz resonaba en su mente: "Antares".

- Antares… - murmuraba Milo, repitiendo lo que oía en su cabeza.

El niño ni siquiera sabía qué era eso, si una persona o un lugar o una cosa… Solo sabía que el corazón le latía rápido, no podía dejar de avanzar y que ni siquiera se sentía exhausto. Había recorrido muchas escaleras, pasado muchos templos, pero aquello no importaba.

Entonces se detuvo ante la puerta de un templo. Seguía hipnotizado por la visión. Era grande, como todos los que había visto hasta ahora, con un símbolo desconocido en el frontal. Entró pausadamente, como empujado por una fuerza desconocida. En su mente resonaba aún más aquella palabra, Antares, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. No podía dejar de repetirla cada vez que la oía en su cabeza.

- Antares… Antares… Antares…

Avanzó como una sombra hasta perderse entre las enormes columnas del templo oscuro, cuando una luz llamó su atención. Se acercó hasta ella sin sentir el frío de las baldosas bajo sus pies descalzos. Entonces fue cuando vio una forma dorada, brillante, que flotaba a unos metros de él. Milo no llegó a sorprenderse, seguía hipnotizado por la visión. Era igual que la luz dorada de su sueño. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en nada, ya que una poderosa atracción, le hacía querer aproximarse. Los ojos le brillaban con un reflejo dorado y no era capaz de detenerse.

Una vez estuvo junto a la luz se dio cuenta de que era un animal metálico. Un escorpión de oro. Se sentía fascinado con el poder que desprendía la criatura extraña y, sin poder contenerse, elevó su mano derecha, dispuesto a tocarla con su dedo índice.

Entonces, tal cual ocurriera cada vez que soñaba, dejó de respirar y una luz roja emanó del escorpión dorado, cubriéndole el dedo con una intensa energía.

- Antares… - murmuró mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo rojo.

Milo sintió una punzada al notarse recorrido por aquella energía. Algo cálido viajaba por sus venas, desde el brazo hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Entonces llegó el dolor. Un dolor intenso como nunca antes había experimentado. Creyó enloquecer y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No pudo evitar gritar y caer al suelo de rodillas. Un calor intenso se había apoderado de él y el dolor no remitía. Sentía como las venas iban a estallarle y apoyó las manos en el suelo, sudando dolorosamente. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho.

Uno a uno notó como sus sentidos iban desapareciendo. No sentía el frío del suelo, apenas si veía nublado a su alrededor, un zumbido constante era el único sonido capaz de distinguir, sentía la lengua pastosa, pegada al paladar, mientras que daba boqueadas intentando respirar. De repente no percibía nada, solo una realidad parecida a un sueño y el dolor, el intenso dolor. Quería que acabara, que todo se detuviera y dejar de sentir dolor. Quería su muerte.

Y en un momento, todo terminó.

* * *

- ¿Sobrevivirá? - preguntó una voz masculina.

- No lo sé – respondió otra – todo depende de lo fuerte que sea...

- Cuando le encontré perdido y muerto de hambre jamás pensé que podría ser elegido por Escorpión

- Y tal vez no lo sea... si muere

Se produjo un silencio. Milo había captado las palabras de aquella conversación. Pero se sentía ajeno a todo, a su propio cuerpo. No podía moverse, ni abrir los ojos, solo escuchar. Trataba de asimilar lo que había oído pero en su cabeza sentía un martilleo constante. Quería dormir, descansar.

Sin embargo no podía. Pensó que tal vez toda aquella conversación solo fuera un sueño. O tal vez hubiera muerto y ahora era un fantasma que escuchaba a las personas. Pero no, no podía ser. Aquellas voces hablaban de él y de un escorpión.

Recordó como había visto aquel arácnido metálico que brillaba, igual que en su sueño. Todo había ocurrido de la misma forma, con la excepción del dolor. Jamás olvidaría aquel dolor... No, aquello no podía haber sido un sueño...

- Saga, ¿como es que le encontraste? - pregunto de nuevo una de las voces. A Milo le resultó conocida, aunque no sabía de que.

- Le vi pasar por el templo de Géminis como un fantasma. Iba a detenerle cuando le oí murmurar "Antares". Era lo único que decía. Una y otra vez. - la voz se detuvo un instante – tuve curiosidad

- Viste todo lo que ocurrió, entonces

- Si, Aioros. Parece que la armadura le ha puesto a prueba...

- Con veneno... con Antares... - casi murmuró el otro.

- Si lo piensas, tiene su lógica – respondió Saga después de un momento.

- La tiene. Si sobrevive, deberá entrenar y

Aioros se quedó en silencio. Milo movió una de sus manos al escuchar todas aquellas palabras referidas a él. No conocía a las personas que hablaban. Ni a ese tal Saga ni a Aioros. Esos nombres no le decían nada. Sin embargo, un deseo de comprender todo lo que explicaban, lo referente a su sueño y como se había vuelto real, le daba energías para volver en sí.

Lentamente abrió los párpados. La luz le cegó pero trató de acomodar su vista, fijándola al techo. Luego, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado. Observó la habitación donde estaba. Le era desconocida. Sin embargo, su mirada se volvió hacia la derecha y se fijó en los dos jóvenes sentados cerca de él.

- ¿Do...? - sintió una punzada de dolor. Tenía la boca seca y parecía que era la primera vez que la usaba, pero se esforzó por hablar ante la mirada atenta de los dos adolescentes - ¿Dónde... estoy? - terminó por preguntar.

- En el templo de Géminis -respondió el joven que le era desconocido – soy Saga de Géminis. Él es Aioros de Sagitario – añadió, señalando a su compañero. Milo lo reconoció como aquel a cuyo hermano había robado.

- Bienvenido al Santuario de Atenea – oyó que le decía Aioros con una sonrisa.

El tiempo se detuvo para Milo. En ese instante, supo que tendría mucho que preguntar, mucho que aprender, mucho que indagar... pero sobre todo supo que a partir de ese momento su vida iba a cambiar.

FIN


End file.
